


Tales of Tiktok: Red Filter

by ellay_gee



Series: Tales of Tiktok [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, i dunno if it's actually called something else, multifandom - Freeform, put your head on my shoulder trend, tales of tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: in which i write drabbles based on tiktoks I’ve seen and then post them various places. Probably all gonna be FFXV and Teen Wolf, but ya never know. They will also mostly be fluff and sometimes allude to nsfw material so be warned.This work: Derek goes for a drive and sees a light on in Stiles' window.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tales of Tiktok [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Tales of Tiktok: Red Filter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, as part of my effort to just build writing every day into a habit, I've decided to write (mostly) cute lil drabbles inspired by tiktoks I've seen. Hope you enjoy!

The eve of the full moon always bred restlessness in Derek Hale, so it is of no surprise that he found himself aimlessly driving through the streets of Beacon Hills at 2 AM on a Sunday.

What did come as a surprise, however, was the lone light shining in the window of one Stiles Stilinski. Normally when Derek passed through—completely not creepily of course, he was checking to make sure his ~~boy~~ friend was safe, not stalking him or anything—all was dark and quiet. And Stiles had told him two hours ago that he was going to bed.

Unsettled, Derek dropped his car into neutral to coast by the house, listening in. There was music; some older song that he recognized from when he was small and his mom used to play records in the den on Sunday nights.

_Put your head on my shoulder…._

But instead of playing through, the song repeated after just a few seconds like a skipping record.

Curious—and frankly also concerned—he pulled into the driveway, noting the sheriff’s patrol car was gone. He snuck up the eaves on the side of the house, padding across the roof to peek into the window.

_Put your head on my shoulder…._

Inside, Stiles—clad only in white pajama pants that sported the Bat Signal all over them—was ambling by his open bedroom door. He shot (what he thought was) a seductive look over to where his phone sat on his desk. He paused in front of the opening and struck a pose, throwing his hands up to grip the trim while arching his back and lolling his head over slowly to look at the camera again. After a second, he whooped in triumph and danced over to stop the video and reset to begin recording once more.

He hurried back over to the door, shucked off his pants and shut off the light to his room, so only his doorway was illuminated by the glow from the hall.

_Put your head on my shoulder…._

Derek immediately flushed, looking across the yard back out toward the street. It wasn’t right for him to be looking at Stiles when Stiles was unaware he was looking, even if they were dating…ish.

Derek glanced back, attempting to call out to the other man, but when he saw that Stiles had managed to press his back into the frame and climb his feet up the other side in some sort of poor imitation of “the thinker”, it struck Derek as so adorable and hilarious that he burst out laughing. This startled the whiskey-eyed youth into flailing so violently he went crashing onto the floor.

“Dammit, Derek, what are you even doing here? Taking creeper lessons from Peter? Jesus H. Christ.”

Derek stifled some more snickering as he climbed in through the window. “I was just out for a drive and saw your light was on.” He helped Stiles to his feet, giving him a peck to the lips as he pulled him in for a hug-plus-butt-squeeze. “What are you doing?”

“I was making a tiktok.” Stiles muttered into Derek’s neck, heartbeat rising with embarrassment.

“A tick tock? Is that …you know what, I’m not even going to pretend to know what that is.”

Stiles pulled back, face folding in over-exaggerated incredulity. “God, I can _hear_ you pronouncing the C’s.”

“…I also don’t know what that means.”

“Just…c’mon, you’re going to help me now that you ruined a perfectly good take. And then you’re going to cuddle me. And also maybe give me a beejer.”

“Fair enough. Ok, so explain the C’s to me. How do I not pronounce them?”

“You’re hopeless.”

* * *

It’s a few weeks later and Lydia is at the loft dropping off some books when she pins Derek with a mischievous smile. “You and Stiles are very popular with the girls, gays and theys.”

Playing into all the completely untrue things the pack accuses him of, Derek’s only response is to dramatically raise one eyebrow.

Lydia only smiles wider. “Let’s see, I think you’re up to something like 600k likes.”

“…ok, I’ll bite. What are you talking about?”

The redhead whips out her phone, thumbing through it for a moment before handing it over. He presses play on the video and…

_Put your head on my shoulder…._

Stiles walks through the frame in his Batman pajama pants, pausing in the doorframe and on cue, he strikes his pose and the screen goes red casting him in stark relief. He does a few sexy stances and as the clip comes close to an end, he tries out the “thinker”ish pose again and Derek’s silhouette swings in and scoops him up into his arms, where Stiles does promptly lean his head on his shoulder as they walk into the room and back out of frame.

“Can you…can you send this to me? Is this the tick tock?”

Lydia takes her phone back, scrunching up her face with obvious disdain. “Stiles is right, I _can_ hear you pronounce the C’s.”

“I still don’t get what that means.”

Lydia shrugs and after a second his own phone pings with the incoming video attachment. She turns to flounce away, throwing a quick “I expect to get those tomes back in no less than two weeks. I’m not running a library, you know.” over her shoulder as she exits with nary a further flirt or flutter.

Derek watches the video ~~twenty~~ five more times, delighting in the transition of Stiles going from cute-adorable-happy-go-lucky-ness in his pajama pants to holy-shit-how-can-I-keep-my-hands-off-him in the silhouette against the red filter background.

Derek -> date tonight?

I thought we had a bunch of research <\- Stiles

Derek -> Isaac can do that

I mean, yes, Zackypoo can read, but can he really RESEARCH? <-Stiles

Derek -> I will take you for curly fries

Derek -> then for a romantic walk in the preserve

Derek -> then fuck you brainless under the stars

Derek -> THEN we can research

… <\- Stiles

Wtf Derek <\- Stiles

Derek -> are you saying you don’t want to?

Oh no I definitely want to, just what the fuck has gotten into you? <\- Stiles

Derek -> I saw your tick tock

JFC it’s tiktok you relic <\- Stiles

Derek -> that makes no sense

You make no sense <\- Stiles

Derek -> you’re being childish. I’ll pick you up at seven

Yes, Zaddy <\- Stiles

Derek -> … do I even want to know?

Probably not <\- Stiles

Derek -> why do I put up with you?

Mind blowing orgasms and phenomenal research abilities <\- Stiles

I’m basically like the BEST sexcretary ever <\- Stiles

but I prefer "personal ASS-istant" lololol <\- Stiles

I think I even have some glasses around here somewhere… <\- Stiles

Derek -> you’re killing me.

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) <\- Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [tiktok trend](https://www.tiktok.com/@gavcoffee/video/6922565005833489669?_d=secCgYIASAHKAESMgowNTt8Kg97C2nRcqr9G5vrAzk8faH5tPvO31vqR1z%2F3I7BVC3DVXaI76NjBB2B5MpfGgA%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAAh8JnODqF1xLFC3PXB22yZBIW0zvCer6aKp0gujJEBF12A33X8d81NQqvd_9kaWSx&share_app_name=musically&share_item_id=6922980749603884293&share_link_id=b5b381df-c884-4253-a604-91bc07a77fe5&timestamp=1611967232&u_code=dbj7fegkbic600&user_id=6811955116062786566&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=android&utm_source=viber&source=h5_m&is_copy_url=1&is_from_webapp=v1)


End file.
